A Mended Broken Heart
by h2o48
Summary: Hey, I know the show just started but this fanfics popped into my head. Anyway, Bella gets her heart broken and her wide receiver is there to help out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Mended Broken Heart**

Our favorite quarterback, Bella had her confidence soaring this particular Friday. Since the dance last week she had been ready for the moment she would ask Kevin out, and today's the day. Sophie and Pepper had picked out her outfit, done her makeup, in total she looked great.

"You can do this Bella" she encouraged herself "If you can become a QB of an all boy team, you can ask on boy for pizza". She took a deep breath and made her way down the hallway to to his locker. He was emptying his backpack and about to open his locker, "He is so cute" she thought. The lock appeared to be stuck as he struggled to open it.

She rushed over, just about he finally got it open, which unfortunately slammed into her face, taking her down. "Bella I'm so sorry, are alright" he said bending down to help "Oh I'm fine, thanks" she replied. It wasn't completely true, her nose did hurt but she wouldn't allow it to stop her.

"I was actually just wanted to ask you something" she said nervously, he nodded. "Well, I was on my way to grab a slice, and I was just wondering if you wanted to join me" she stammered. "Oh um like a date" he asked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, you could it that" she stated, his tone softened "Bella listen I actually..." He started.

Just then Charlotte came strolling in "Hey, you" she motioned toward Kevin, draping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. Bella felt her stomach twist painfully, and her head started to daze. "Oh so you're dating Charlotte" she tried to say with dignity "Yeah, we started talking the day after the dance and we kinda hit it off" he explained, while Charlotte stood there looking smug. She was already filled with sadness and humiliation but now she added angry.

"Look I'm really sorry-" he tried to start but he was interrupted "No problem, I'm just glad you're happy" she claimed "We can still be friends, right" he asked. "Sure, of course we can" she smiled weakly "Cool, we've got to go, bye". Over her shoulder Charlotte said "Bye Bella, you should really get that nose checked out" in a sly voice as they left. She touched her nose, it was indeed getting swollen, but she was more focused on her developing tears. She didn't want to break down in the middle of the hallway, she bolted for the locker room.

* * *

(20 min later) Troy ran into the searching all around. "Where is my phone" he thought roaming around the space in looking everywhere. He looked under every chair, in every locker, but no luck. He only had a limited time where he could call his dad and he wasting it looking for his cell.

Silent whimpering erupted in the room, he shot, he originally thought he was alone. "Did I imagine that" he asked himself. He considered that until he heard more and more. He rolled his eyes "Newt, for the last time you can't cry in school anymore, eventually the team will stop defending you" he called. It still went on, if it were Newt he would have ran out as soon as he realized someone was here. He looked around for the actual source. He raised his ear to Bella's private locker curtain and heard a lot more whimpering.

"Bella, it's Troy, are in there?" he asked, there was some shuffling and then a reply "Yup its me". He remembered the crying "Are you alright" she answered quickly "I'm fine, just go away". A while ago he would have actually left, but something held him there, especially the still continuing sobs. He moved away the curtain to reveal a distraught, surprised blonde. "I said I was OK" she defended, he sighed "Well you don't look OK" he retorted as he sat down.

"Fine, you got me, now go away" she said raising her voice, and facing away from him. He shrugged, he needed to look for his phone anyway, but it's not like she would leave me if I was crying. He got an idea, he left her momentarily to retrieve something. She thought he left for good, and sighed. When he returned she groaned, but got a little curious when he held something behind his back. "What's that?" she asked, he smiled and handed her his stuffed rabbit.

She looked at him, a little shocked "Why are giving me Sir Cottontail" as she took from his hand. "Well, whenever I was upset, he'd calm me down" he said sincerely. She "Awww" and smiled as she hugged the bunny. They sat down again, and stayed silent for a while. "Do you wanna know what's bothering me?"she offered still clutching the rabbit tightly. "Sure, why not" he answered nonchalantly. "Do you remember Kevin?" she asked "Oh you mean the hair touching, dreamboat you nearly showered for" he said with fake goo-goo eyes. She stood "He's dating Charlotte" she said abruptly.

"Oh Charlotte, she's so ho-" he started before she shot him a look that said "Finish that word and you die!". "I mean, she's so horrible compared to you" he stammered anxiously. "Nice save" she remarked "I found out when I asked him on a date, I was humiliated" she continued as the tears came back. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I think he's an idiot" he stated "I know why I think he's an idiot, but why do you?" she murmured.

"Well sure Charlotte's kinda pretty, but your amazing, nice and caring" he stated truthfully she smiled again "And I doubt she can play football as awesome you". Her smile got bigger "Although you're not as skilled as me" he finished. Her sobs turned to fits of laughter "You're unbelievable" she said wiping away some tears on one cheek, "I know I am" he said wiping away some more. He accidentally pushed against her nose, and she winced in pain. He jerked his hand back "Did you hurt your nose?" he questioned.

"Yeah I slammed into a locker" she moaned holding it "Hold on, I'll get you some ice" he ran out of the locker room to do so. She sat back, astounded by him. Was the Troy she had come to know actually being sweet? Yes, he could be self-conscious, controlling and kinda sexist, but she knew he had a heart of gold. He returned with an ice pack "Here you go" he offered "Thank you".

Out of nowhere she hugged him tightly, he was suprise but didn't reject it seeing it might cheer her up some more. Sawyer and Newt strolled in, in mid-conversation, but they stopped when they witnessed their QB and Wide Receiver embracing. They exchanged a certain look and Sawyer cleared his throat. They separated almost instantly, Bella blushed a little bit. "Well I've gotta get going" she stammered getting her stuff. "Bye Bella" Troy waved, when she left Newt and Sawyer glared at Troy when he noticed he said "What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella's walk home was a bit awkward on her part. She had just had her heart broken, and the pain still felt heavy, but something else was bothering her. She shrugged it off as she made it home.

When she opened the door, she attempted to make a quick escape to her room, but her mother caught her. "Bella, why in such a rush?" she asked thoughtfully. "Oh you know just a lot of homework today" she lied, hoping she avoid discussing today's events. Her mother instead carefully studied her in a way that made her emotions very clear.

"Sweetie, you've been crying, are you alright?" she said holding her shoulders. "No mom I'm not, OK I was just rejected and humiliated by Kyle (apparently that's his name, sorry for the confusion) and well I feel-" she couldn't finish her rant. The tears started to drip down once again.

She gasped her grieving daughter "I know Bella, heartache can be awful, but it'll pass eventually". She sniffled a few times, before parting from her, "Yeah I guess" she mumbled. Out of instinct she clutched the bundle of plush in her arms, previously forgotten. "Bella, I didn't know you still had a stuffed bunny, and brought to school?" her mother inquired.

For a split second she was confused, but then she realized she still had Troy's bunny. "Oh no I forgot to give back Sir Cottontail" she exclaimed holding the toy. She looked at her watch "It's only 3:50, I could still return it, but I no idea where he lives" she thought. "Umm mom you know Troy, from the team?" she asked, receiving a nod "You don't happen to know where he lives".

(15 min later) Bella and her mom were just arriving in front of her fellow teammate. Apparently her mom once had tea with Troy's mom, oddly enough. She thought about texting him first, she considered dropping by unannounced rude, but when she got her phone they were already there. She had no idea why but her nerves were suddenly jumping.

"Let's go Bella" she called getting out of the car. She knocked a few times on the door before, who she would assume is Troy's mother. She was tall, lean and seemed so pretty. Her hair short and black with blonde highlights, and her eyes resembled Troy's, light brown with a shimmer. "Hello Sarah- (I'm just giving Bella's mom a name until they tell us her real name)-what's going on?" she greeted. Her mother smiled "Nothing Luan, but Bella needed to see Troy if you don't mind".

"Come on in" she beamed "I'll get Troy, he's around here somewhere". They complied entering to house, from first glance it looked cozy, and the setup was similar to their own. Bella heard continuous calls for Troy, she sat on their couch waiting for them. "Yeah mom, what is it?" he said running down the stairs. He was surprised to see his female QB sitting there in his living room. When they locked eyes, Bella stood "Hey there" she said in a friendly voice "Umm hey Bella" he replied shyly.

Their moms left for the kitchen discussing something about lunch. "Sorry, I probably should have texted-" she stammered but he interrupted "It's cool, so is something wrong?" he questioned. She held out his cherished rabbit his face lit up "Sir Cottontail!" he hugged it tightly. When she giggled and sighed at his adorableness, he immediately hid his glee.

Troy cleared his throat "Thanks for, bringing him back". "Of course, it was my pleasure, and don't worry the team won't be hearing about this" she offered. He smiled, this time hugging her incidentally the minute their mothers returned. "How cute!" Luan glowed while Bella's mom just "Aww" similar to her daughter. They separated, Bella's cheeks turned light pink "Would like to stay for dinner you two?" Luan asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella kept mumbled, looking at each of them while Troy just glared at his mother. "We'd love to, Luan" Bella's mom beamed, "Wouldn't we, Bella?" she asked. "Um sure mom, why not" she stated, she stole a glance at Troy who looked a little uncomfortable. But regained himself "So what are we having?" Troy asked, "Spaghetti and meatballs" his mom informed.

"My favorite!" Bella squealed heading over to the table "Seriously? Me too, I'm a sucker for Italian" Troy said taking a seat. She unconsciously took a random seat, which caused a scarring silence in the room. Bella looked as confused as her mother. Luan regained herself and motioned for Sarah to help her in the kitchen, leaving their children. Troy stared at Bella for what seemed like forever, hit look covered in what seemed like sadness.

For whatever reason, she stared back to his, while a shiver ran up her spine. "Troy?" she said in a choked up voice, which evidently snapped him out of his trance. He quickly said "Sorry I - that chair is um, my-" he stammered "Nevermind" he sighed. She started to think relentlessly of what could have been possibly so upset about. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, _the chair. _"This was were your dad would sit, isn't?" she asked in a depressed tone.

He looked astonished for a second, but nodded anyway. She stood up, he immediately got up to. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it" he said trying to sound apologetic. She grabbed one of his shoulders "No, you don't have to be sorry about it". He looked into her eyes filled with empathy, she began to speak "When my dad-" she bit her lip "You know, I wanted to keep everything the same, where he sat, where he put things and if anything was out of place it felt as though he was gone again" she finished.

He softened his posture "He's been on leave 3 1/2 years" he said "It's kinda hard to hold to his memories". She felt so great having him open up to her, "I know what you mean, and I know I kinda beat this to death, but you are not alone". He smiled wide "Thanks, maybe having you around isn't so bad" he said taking his seat. She looked around for another place to sit "It's OK Bella, it's actually nice having someone I care about fill that seat again" he claimed.

There wasn't enough willpower in the world to stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. The idea of finally getting close to him made her heart skip several beats. It didn't take long for their parents to return with dinner, both kids summarized they were probably waiting for a moment that wouldn't be awkward.

* * *

(Next day at school) Bella was currently a packing her textbooks into her locker when her two best friends. "Bella!" the chanted obviously anxious about something, even though she could guess why. "Bella listen we have some news that is gonna be hard to hear" Sophie disclosed "Charlotte and Kyle are dating!" Pepper interrupted in her usual antsy attitude. Bella sighed, "I know" she stated, before being interrupted "It happened after the dance, I'm sorry" Pepper explained. Bella continued "I said I know" she claimed, but they continued "We can't imagine how you must feel hearing about this now" Sophie consoled.

She rolled her eyes at them, then shut their mouths with her hands "Guys for the last time, I know!" it might have come off louder than she intended. "You know already" Pepper asked "Here have some tissues" she said offering a pink and white tissue box, "Who do you want me to take down first, Kyle or Charlotte" Sophie said grasping her first. She smiled "No I don't need tissues Pepper, and Sophie please don't do whatever your thinking". Sophie had a disappointed look, while Pepper looked curious "Why aren't you upset, I mean its great, but why?" she asked. "Oh Troy cheered me up" the bell rang suddenly before she could continue in depth. She ran to her next class leaving her dumbfounded friends "What is going on!" Pepper said out loud.

* * *

Last period came quickly, and Troy was about to head out until he ran into Newt and Sawyer. "Howdy, Troy guess who found your phone" he said holding it up "Thanks Sawyer!" he explained. Newt awkwardly raised his hand "Um actually, Troy I found it" he claimed but continued to be ignored. "I completely forgot about it, when Bella came over, but know I can-" Troy tried to start but never finished when he was forcibly pulled in the the locker room by the two.

"Guys, what are you doing!" he screamed when he was finally let go of "Troy, my friend we need to have a serious talk" Sawyer approached. "About what?" Troy said still a little annoyed "Bella, we know you have strong feelings for her but..." Newt blurted before being stopped "We can not allow you to date!" Sawyer said in a declarative voice. Troy laughed a little at this "Guys were not dating, she's a friend and we were only hanging out" he said nonchalantly. "You might not be dating yet but, you still can't like her" Sawyer defended "Fine, cause I don't" Troy said walking out the door. "He is definitely smitten Newt" he declared receiving a nod from him.


End file.
